SlopStorm's Thoughts (W.I.P)
* Author's note: This fanfic might be a little confusing if you don't read Slop's page here. Also, there may be a few other people's OCs that show up in this fanfiction. All other characters that aren't mine, I give credit to their creators. If your OC is in here, well, good for you! PROLOUGE Look, I'm training. Like usual, I'm getting a little sick of this routine. Over and over, same fighting tecniques. Nothing interesting. Why is my dad here? Dad? Why is he hurt? And red? All over him. Weird. Wait, what is he- why is he-'' "Uouhooh!" SlopStorm bumped awake. It wasn't a nightmare, it was strange. Why, though? What did it mean? "Eh, doesn't matter." He sighed, getting off the floor. "Hmm." SlopStorm kicked his door open, not knocking it down but still opened it. He turned right and dashed to the apple trees. He went down the row of sleeping MudWing soldiers, slapping them awake with his tail. Some wouldn't wake even after that, so he rolled them into the trees. "Ok, ok. Everyone's up, right?" The soldiers slowly nodded their heads hazily. SlopStorm cleared his throat. "Well, today we'll be going over everything we did last week, but all together! Hold on!" He ran back into his old wooden shed. "Remember this guy?" He frowned. "He is your greatest enemy." He pointed at a stuffed little dragon with no color, legs, eyes, or wings. He was stood up firmly on a stand. The soldiers all stared blankly, uninterested. "W-what now?" One tall MudWing coughed. SlopStorm turned back to the soldiers. "You fight it." SlopStorm patted its back and flicked its nose. You could hear rusty springs moving in it. "On my command, you three, get up here." The three middle centered MudWings glance at each other. "Yeah, you three, get up here!" SlopStorm dug his talon in the mud. They got out of the crowd and turned in front of the weird old deformed dragon plush. "What now, sir?" The middle one asked. "On my command....." SlopStorm started. "Attack!" The soldiers took it a little too harshly. They ripped it to shreds, but it took awhile. Then one of the three dragons tore off the head with their jaws. "Woah! Woo." SlopStorm said, half impressed, half angered. "Next time take it down a notch." Slop frowned. "Are you three tired!?" He smiled, laughing deeply. They were exhausted, tearing down all that material. The three had sweat dripping down their faces. "Haha, alright. You three take a break." SlopStorm smiled, pushing their tails off to the apple trees. He then began to teach the rest of the dragons their last week moves. Once he was done with that, he gave all of them a break. SlopStorm trotted left, retreating to his small shed. He sat down on a creaky chair next to a wooden desk. He picked up a quill from a fowl, and began to write on some thin bark: ''Hello, I hope you are ok. What has happened lately? Anything interesting? I'd assume so. I've had an ok time. Have you visited home yet? If so, how are the rest? Anyways, I should stop asking questions. It's a little rude. He stopped to think what he would write next. There was still a little more space on the slice of bark. I just got done training now, it was good, and they were pretty cooperative. I was wondering if you would let me come back to you soon. If so, then, well.....Oh, father....I'm coming back. CHAPTER 1 When SlopStorm woke up, all he heard was footsteps and a shriek. He pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a nightmare. He hurled himself up and dashed out the door. He looked right, then left and saw two dragon bodies, just laying there. He ran that way to get a better look. They were corpses. MudWing corpses. Even worse, they were completely mauled. the first almost appeared as if its skull had been crushed. Blood contaminated the muddy grounds. They were two of his soldiers. He looked up at the medic, named Mushspore. "Who did this? Who did this?" SlopStorm demanded. He was slightly skinner than normal, with blood on his talons. "I..I-I don't really know. I know it was a dragon. M-maybe foul play?" The weird MudWing responded. "Ok, I trust you. Take these to the brook." SlopStorm asked. "Ok." Mush responded, attempting to heave them up. Who could've done this? "Well, that problem is hopefully taken care of." SlopStorm grumbled. "Ergh...." He curled his snout and stumbled back into his shed. Some things felt....missing. It felt miserable. Three main things, in fact. A key to this startlinguy minor murder mystery, to be with his family and...a friend. Well, he couldn't solve the killings quite yet, his family was far away in the Mud Kingdom from where he enjoyed being, the only thing he could really manage was...a friend. Well, he could remember some of his old friends. Ice-Ice Burn? IceBurn! Yep, he could remember him. The spunky, sensitive adventure-loving SkyWingish thing. Hmm, there was that NightWing, but he couldn't remember her name. Well, of course there's that charming IceWing named Flashfreeze. He felt like he knew him too well. There was also a faint memory of a big SeaWing, but he couldn't really pick out who that was. Hmm, he could swear under the moons that he had other friends. Hmm, when he was 2 he could remember he had a crush on another MudWing, but again, he couldn't remember her, or her name. Well, yeah, there's also Dawnbright, duh. He didn't even know what part of his mind told him to go to her, but it sure was a big one. He didn't even say goodbye to his soldiers. Well, yeah, he did. But it ended with him dashing off and blurting "Everyone. Break now!" SlopStorm was off on his way to see his, well, friend. He took off, which was his favorite part of going somewhere. He then turned left, and if he went straight he could get to where he assumed she was. The Rain Kingdom. Hmm, why am I doing this....I'm probably gonna get killed on the way there.... He asked himself. ''He thought maybe he would get lost in the rainforest. And get mocked. And get blow darted. '''CHAPTER 2' It was a long flight there, and by the time he was at the back edge of the Rain Kingdom, he was so tired that he could barely move. He perched on a rock, but when doing so he heard rustling in the trees. He looked up, expecting a RainWing to pop up. But it wasn't. It was Polliwog. "Hello, brother." SlopStorm groaned. Polliwog responded quickly. "Hello! Why so pushy nowadays? Loosen up!" SlopStorm sighed. "Where are all the RainWings?" He asked. Polliwog answered again. "Oh, it's suntime. They're....not up. Why?" SlopStorm looked around. "Because I wanted to see you!" SlopStorm lied. "Of course you did!" Polliwog ran up and hugged Slop. "Oof....course i diid......" Polliwog twisted his head. "Oh! I'd like t to re-meet someone!" He jumped into the bushes and pulled out a large SandWing. "Mirage!" She sighed. "Why are there sloths on me?" "Oh! Uh....hi?" SlopStorm smiled sheepishly. Polliwog started. "She's a little bigger. And she totally looooves me...." He flicked his eyebrows. She gave Polliwog an expression that said 'touch one more scale of mine and this tail barb goes into this little MudWing's throat' . "Anyways..." SlopStorm cleared his throat. "May I enter?" He said. Polliwog smacked his lips. "Um...yeah." He stepped in, rustling the leaves. He stepped into a resting flock of lorikeets and they fluttered away. "Whoa! Cool." SlopStorm said. "I don't really hear you say that much." Polliwog smiled and walked along. ''Remember what you came for, ''he thought. He wisped his tail around. "Which way's the palace?" He asked randomly. ((Input Dawnbright part)) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Mystery) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (General SlopStorm of the MudWings) Category:Mature Content